Field of the invention
The present invention relates broadly to telecommunications, data networks such as the Internet, and services that are provided to the people through the Internet. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for, and a system capable of, automatically selecting parts, e.g. clips of video and/or audio contents, for example TeleVision (TV) broadcast programmes, radio broadcast programmes, Internet streamed video and/or audio contents, exploiting information obtained from online Social Networks.
Overview of the Related Art
The very large number of broadcast programmes, like TV programmes and radio programmes (either broadcast over the air or via cable TV/radio), and the limited time nowadays available to almost everyone, often prevent people from being able to enjoy many of the programmes they would like.
Video and/or audio recorders allow persons to record a program of interest for them at the time the program is broadcast, and to enjoy the recorded program at a later time, at the choice of the person.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,265 a mobile device analyzes frames before and after a particular frame of a real-time video to identify one or more social network objects, and selects one or more frames before and after the particular frame based on social network information for further storage in the mobile device.